Ten Wizard Saints (Td5)
The Ten Wizard Saints (聖十大魔導 Seiten Daimadō Lit. Ten Sanctified Mages ) are ten extremely powerful and skilled Mages of the Ishgar continent. History To become a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, a Mage must be granted this title by the Chairman of the Magic Council. There are different classifications of Mages who hold this prestigious title. However commonly are known to be S-Class Mages of their respective guilds or even Guild Masters. Even some within the Ten Wizard Saints do not even belong to any guild and can even be a part of the Magic Council. The creation of the Wizard Saints unlike the title and adoration that comes with it. The historical moment of when the Magic Council created the Saints, is unknown. Considered a national security secret. However fact is the Saints go back before x700. Strength The strength of the Ten Wizard Saints is known to be so immense that they are well renowned throughout the continent. Members of the Ten Wizard Saints are exceptionally strong where a single member is able to take on scores of average Mages with ease and defeat more powerful Mages with little effort. In fact, it has been stated that if two members, current or former, were to clash in a fight, it could cause a "cataclysm". However, it has been proven that each member's strength is not on the same level. The Wizard Saints do have something of a hierarchy among them. Wizard Saints ranked 10-6 are considered simply a Saint. These ranks are for the five weakest of the Ten Wizard Saints, but isn't saying much considering even the weakest Saint can arouse great terror in even powerful Mages. The lower five Saints are considered to be more or less equal or at least within comparable levels towards one another. Of course exceptions have existed where one member might be highly superior to the other four within the 10-6 ranks. The 5th ranked Saint is considered an oddity among the Wizard Saints. This rank is an oddity for among the hierarchy it's not part of any of the other hierarchies within the Wizard Saints. The 5th rank is only granted to the strongest Saint, that has reached the level above the other five but are below the Four Gods of Ishgar. Considered to be Ishgar's Strongest Human as the Four God's of Ishgar aren't considered human by Ishgar Mages. The strongest of the Ten Wizard Saints are called the Four Gods of Ishgar (大陸 (イシュガル)の四天王 Ishugaru no Shitennō). Like the lower ranks the Four Gods of Ishgar have their own hierarchy within their ranks. Considered to be the Saints of Legend they were added to the list of the Ten Wizards Saints not for their combat process but solely for their degree, magnitude, and use of their Magic. Example, for 4th Rank Warrod Sequen despite having little combat ability his Magic Power was massive enough to use his Plant Magic to stop desertification. Another trait among the Four Gods is their appearance. Most if not all of them have uncommon human appearances, normally liked to the type of Magic they practice. While technically among the Four Gods of Ishgar the 1st Rank is the most powerful and mysterious among they Wizard Saints. This person is also considered among the Saints of Legend to be the Saint of Myths and the Saint King, for his powers are considered so strong they transcend even legends. Considered to be the strongest Mage at least officially recognize in the entire continent of Ishgar; no one besides the Magic Council's Chairman knows how to inaugurate one in the position. God Serena the former 1st Rank of the Wizard Saints was so strong only members of the Alvarez Empire's Royal Guard the Spriggan 12 could match his power when he joined the Empire. This was also proven when he defeated the other Gods of Ishgar and the then 5th Ranked Saint Jura Neekis singlehanded. Trivia *After the war with Alvarez, Mages around the Ishgar continent were investigated to fill the ranks of the empty seats. Members